1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boat docking methods and apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to improved methods of docking small boats, and apparatus for performing the docking method.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a method and apparatus for docking small boats on trailers and the like.
2. Prior Art
Millions of people own private boats which they move to and from bodies of water, such as rivers, lakes, and oceans via trailers. Launching the boat into the water, from the trailer, is a fairly simple task. The trailer is driven into the water via a boat ramp or the like and the boat is allowed to slide off the trailer and into the water by gradually releasing tension on the cable of a winch generally provided on the trailer.
Retrieving the boat from the water and docking it on the trailer is much more difficult. The boat must be carefully and accurately maneuvered into alignment with the trailer and moved at least partially onto the trailer so that the winch cable can be attached and the boat can be pulled the remaining distance onto the trailer. The difficult part is getting the boat aligned, or correctly lined up with the trailer, so that it can enter the trailer without damage. If there is a crosswind, this task can be very difficult. Also, in many cases, the principal boat operator leaves the boat to retrieve and correctly position the trailer on the boat ramp or the like, leaving a less experienced person behind to align the boat and start it onto the trailer.
Maneuvering a boat at slow speed is very difficult. No directional control is available with the steering mechanism unless the propeller (screw) is developing thrust. However, once thrust is applied, the boat accelerates and is soon moving at too fast a speed for docking. To slow the boat down, reverse thrust (reverse propeller or screw) must be applied. If the steering mechanism is not moved to the correct position before applying reverse thrust, the boat turns in an unintentional direction. Very quickly, the boat is totally out of alignment with the trailer and the approach must either be abandoned and another attempt made or the boat will contact the trailer at too high a speed and/or at an incorrect angle.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in methods of docking boats.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of docking boats which is relatively easy, routine and foolproof.
And another object of the present invention is to provide improved boat docking apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide boat docking apparatus which provides for easier, more routine and foolproof boat docking.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and improved apparatus for more easily and routinely docking boats on trailers and the like.